Lead-acid batteries are a common source of electrical energy and are often used as automotive batteries, marine batteries, consumer equipment batteries, industrial batteries, and in other applications. Among other components, lead-acid batteries include numerous plates that are made of lead alloy metal grids with an electrochemically active paste material applied on the grids. Machines are usually used in battery manufacturing and assembly processes in order to apply the paste on the grids. Operators typically make manual adjustments to the machines in order to change the amount of paste applied to the grids so that the amount applied meets the amount desired.